Mis-Trust.
by starrysweet
Summary: Jean & Scott play a harsh trick on Rogue before the next dance. -Something you def. wouldn't see Scott do! Rogue's POV. Angst ahead...
1. Default Chapter

Mis-Trust.  
  
  
About: Scott and Jean play an awful trick on Rogue, leading to Rogue's quality  
of mis-trust. Its Rogue's POV of what happened and what she feels about Scott  
now.  
(*Note: Remember? Scott was THE first person Rogue ever trusted…)  
  
I emphasize that . at the end of Mis-Trust =)  
  
Author's Note: Uhm…this could get confusing, I switch the past/present around a  
lot within the story (hehe…sorry guyz!) but it shouldn't be too bad (lemmi know  
if it is –PLEASE). I wrote this cuz I dunno, I feel mistrusted and I can relate  
to this a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas...I own no characters! I'll…get over it…eventually  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Giving off a sigh, ah heard the door  
swing open. Turning my head for a glance, ah saw Logan, ah turned my eyes back  
to the ceiling.  
"How long?" Ah asked, though I probably already knew the answer.  
"A week…we'll see when the professor get's back..." Logan said simply, waiting for any response –I kept my eyes forward.  
"Dammit…" I muttered to myself, turning over, facing away from him.  
  
I swear, that was the closest I ever came to wanting to put Scott in a coma  
–for life.  
  
If ah had the power, ah would've turned Jean and Scott into blind toads and set  
them to eating each other. Ah could've addled their heads, corrupting the  
insides of their skulls until their brains bled from their noses like bloody  
mucus. Ah was so lost in my hate – chilling curses that the sudden appearance  
of Kurt jerked me back to reality.  
  
"What do you want?" Ah snapped, not in the mood to talk.  
"Calm down sister…how bad vas it?" Kurt asked with a slight roll of his eyes.  
"A week." I muttered.  
"Vhat?! You'll miss ze dance!" Kurt blurted out.  
"Like ah care…like ah was ever going?" I muttered sarcastically, getting off  
the bed and heading towards the door.  
"I thought you were going vith Scott?" Kurt asked meekly.  
"Scott is a fucking jock Kurt. Ah could care less what happens to him right  
now." The words hissed and ah clamped my teeth. As soon as ah had said that, ah  
wished ah had taken it back.  
"So then…he really did trick you?" Kurt asked, cocking his head to the side.  
"Everyone thinks ah'm lyin'?" Ah asked, afraid of the answer.  
"Afraid so…" Kurt's voice was small, faded…he must've been afraid to tell me.   
Ah started out the door…thankful it was only five in the afternoon. "Vhere are  
you going?" Kurt called.  
"Somewhere to think." Ah muttered, not giving a hint of where ah was headed.  
  
Truth was, ah didn't even know where ah was going, ah just had to get away from  
them…It was until Scott and Jean blew it did ah trust them. Now ah was sure ah  
was alone…. No, that wasn't quite true…Kurt still believed in me…only because ah  
was his sister.  
  
Ah walked on the cracked concrete, staring downwards. Gray clouds masked the  
blue skies. Leaves were beginning to fall from the trees and soon there would  
be snow covered on the ground. However, it was still warm enough to walk  
without a heavy coat. Ah just had pulled on a sweatshirt and was fine. After  
walking a few blocks ah stopped at a large park where ah headed towards the  
trails.  
  
After walking through the trails in utter silence –it was true, there was not a  
single soul on the trails…except for me- thoughts began to seep into my mind.  
  
Ah was mad at Scott, hell ah was mad at the world, but mostly myself. Ah  
couldn't understand why Scott wanted to make me feel so inferior. Ah was mad at  
Jean too…she let him do this. It was embarrassing –ah was embarrassing.  
  
Jean's meanness had leaked through and it had turned so bad that they wanted to  
watch me trip over mahself?! It was sick.  
  
When Scott had asked if ah'd like to go with him to the dance, it caught me  
off-guard. Sure, ah guess ah had a bit of a crush on him…who doesn't? But ah  
knew it couldn't be true…ah would never find love, ah never will. Ah said yes,  
not knowing that this was part of some stupid jest.  
  
Jest is puttin' it mildly…  
  
Within a couple of days, Scott really put in a show…Jean was jealous  
–naturally, that was her act. Scott really acted like…like he loved me. That  
was the closest ah ever came to trusting him.  
  
Ah swear, ah can never trust anyone like that again.  
  
There was a school play, "A Midsummer's Night's Dream". Scott was supposedly  
working on crew…he asked me to stay until practice was over so we could go home  
together. It was 9 when they got done…but he never showed up. Ah went down  
there and saw Paul just beginnin' to leave…ah asked him if he knew if Scott had  
left yet. That's when ah found out…Scott didn't work on crew, never had.   
That's when everything struck at once…ah had missed both training sessions, ah  
had missed dinner –ah was due back, curfew time was passin' by…ah'd remembered  
what Jean had said to me earlier that day… "Know what your priorities are…"  
  
Hot tears began to boil beneath my skin…biting my lip ah willed myself not to  
cry. Ah took a quick glance around me…-how long have ah been walking? It  
doesn't matter…nothin' matters anymore…thoughts crept back in my mind…  
  
Ah had run back to the mansion as fast as ah could…ah was late, and ah was well  
aware of it when ah came in. Jean was crying, Scott's arms around her –everyone  
looked pale.  
"I totally can't believe you did this!" Kitty had snapped at me, glaring as ah  
had entered. Ah was so confused…Ororo had asked me to meet with her. She  
explained what had happened…and it was so full of bull shit ah could've thrown  
up. Jean had made up some fiction story that ah had ruined her dress for the  
dance, ah'd been rude to her all week…plus ah had missed the training sessions  
and curfew. Ah had tried explainin' to Ororo that it wasn't true…but the  
professor wasn't there, and ah realized no one would back me up.  
  
Ah was so fed up with the world…ah wanted to leave right then…when ah saw Jean  
and Scott kissing on the stairwell…that's when ah knew it was over. The cold  
gaze in Jean's eyes was all that was left in my love for Scott.  
  
Ah started to head back towards the mansion with the breeze blowing in my face.  
  
Ah still can't believe why Scott did this…ah wonder if he ever did love me…ah  
doubt it. Ah'm so fed up with myself, ah can't even think straight. Ah'm  
wishin' that this boy still loved me?! Rogue, he hurt you, you idiot…  
  
Ah'm fierce and defiant, but not fully-grown into my strength. Ah live on the  
edge of this group, rejected by them in every way, but ah'm forced to go back  
because ah'm not strong enough to survive without them…yet. 


	2. Mistrust -chapt 2-

Author's Note: I know y'all been waiting for this -so have I. =) I've started this chapter a billion times over, and I'm *really* happy to say that it's done! IT'S DONE! And there's still more to come... ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story plot...no characters. ::pout::  
  
-CHAPTER 2-  
  
Ah stormed up to the roof and pulled myself through the narrow opening, sitting on the outside -where ah'd be for the rest of my life. November wind curled around my body, but ah didn't feel anything. My fists were still clenched. Ah unclenched my aching hands and sighed. For weeks ah'd been coming up here when things got bad and ah couldn't tolerate the world anymore. My life around me seemed that it had just started to crash -hard. Some days ah didn't know if ah had control over my own life.  
Ah shivered as a strong gust of wind rustled the last, dying leaves of the trees. Ah stepped back into the interior of the mansion where ah heard laughter coming from the hallway. Ah walked past everyone and felt myself collide into someone.  
"S-sorry..." Ah muttered, backing away.  
"I'm sorry Rogue, I didn't see you. Are you alright? You look cold." Ororo looked down at me.  
"Ah'm fine." The lie escaped my mouth and ah quickly departed before ah ran into anyone else. Ah walked towards the room ah 'shared' with Kitty and closed the door thankfully behind me. Alone. Ah quickly changed into PJ's and sat on my bed, finishing a science worksheet. Ah heard more laughter and talking in the background and ah sulked. Shaking my head ah stared out the window revealing a blue sky brightened with stars and sighed sadly.  
"I'm like, totally not staying up late tonight. So sucks to be you if you like, didn't finish your homework." Kitty's sharp voice brought me back to reality and ah almost fell off the bed. Kitty walked over to her bed, fixing her pony tail and lay down on her bed, drawing the covers close. Ah simply turned my lamp off and sighed, trying to get comfortable when ah banged my head against the wooden head. One day, ah was going to have to get used to the bad luck in my life.  
  
One more period till ah could make a break for the door. Mystique had followed me around the entire day and was making me nervous, ah didn't know why but she kept narrowing her eyes as ah passed. Ah clutched my books close to my chest as ah walked down the hall with the rest of the English class on the way to the library. Scott was talking to Paul ahead of me and ah stayed well behind. Ah sighed and watched as Pietro and Todd came from the opposite direction. Ah tried ignoring their stares and as they came closer Pietro smirked at me. Ah narrowed my eyes.  
"What're you lookin' at?" Ah muttered and gritted my teeth.  
"Someone's in a mood." Pietro rolled his eyes.  
"Who asked you fer your opinion?" Ah quickened my pace to catch up with everyone, before ah knew it, silver flashed before my eyes and ah found myself being shoved into a locker and on the floor. Pietro walked back over to Todd and they both laughed. "Jerk." Ah muttered and gathered my books and rubbed my shoulder.  
  
Pietro turned and glanced back at Rogue who was gathering her books. Pietro narrowed his eyes and turned and saw Scott who smirked at where Rogue had fallen and didn't glance back and began talking to the boy next to him. Pietro blinked. "Odd." he thought.  
  
English ended and ah almost ran to my locker and shoved my books into my backpack, wanting to get out of the Highschool ASAP. Ah glanced over my shoulder and saw Kitty walking towards me. Ah quickly threw my backpack over my shoulder and winced at the slight feeling of pain and closed my locker. Ah felt someone watching me and timidly looked up, catching Raven Darkholme's eye. Her eyes slightly narrowed as she watched and ah turned away and didn't look back.  
Ah entered the doors gratefully and looked around. The place was deserted. The professor and Ororo wouldn't be back until 5 PM and Logan was off somewhere. Ah trudged up the stairs and hauled my backpack with me before setting on my bed. Ah wanted to cry, the pain hurt so bad -physically and mentally. Ah bit back the tears and walked back downstairs to the kitchen to grab an apple when the phone rang. Ah was a bit surprised, and ah waited until the third ring to pick up the phone.  
"H-hello?" My voice faltered.  
"Rogue? Is that you?" The voice on the phone asked.  
"Who is this?"  
"It's Irene..." This ah was not expecting. Ah was not expecting it at all and ah dropped the phone and it fell with a clatter on the floor. "Hello? Rogue are you still there?" Ah hastily grabbed the phone.  
"Irene?!" Mah voice cracked, ah couldn't believe this...why the hell was she callin' me?!  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to shock you, you've reasonably got a lot of questions, and probably wondering why I'm calling..." her voice sounded tired. Shock? No kidding. Wondering why she's callin'? NO KIDDING.  
"Yeah..." Ah said it with an obvious tone in mah voice.  
"I'm sorry...I just...you've been so distant, and I've been worried about you."  
"Worried? Distant? Wait...ah don't understand..." Confused ah collapsed into a chair and waited for her to explain. Why was she worried?  
"I have the ability to see into the future, I have premonitions..." well, that would explain it...and she never bothered to tell me this until now? "And I know that things have been hard for you since you've left-"  
"Uh-huh...and you're callin' me so you can trap me into joinin' Mystique right?" Ah sounded ticked, and quite truthfully ah was. Ah hated for it to be like this, but rage had been runnin' through my veins for weeks an' ah had kept it all inside, and now it was all comin' out, and ah didn't want it to.  
"Actually, no...Mystique and I...well, let's just say that she didn't keep her part of the deal in the end..." Irene stated.  
"You made a deal...behind mah back?!" This woman was unbelievable.  
"It's not as bad as you think...I asked Mystique, if she took you to New York, that I could come visit you...but right after you left, she never told me anything, never bothered to contact me and went against me. Rogue, I made the worst decision and worst mistake...I thought that I'd endangered your life, when I saw you with the X-Men, I didn't know what had happened..." Ah thought Irene was going to cry...she was pourin' out this story of what had happened...and ah realized, that this woman did care about me.  
"So...why are you callin' now?" Ah asked meekly.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay...and I know it's been hard for you, and I'm sorry for everything I did...if you want to get away for a while...you could come down here and visit me for Thanksgiving...I promise you this doesn't have anything to do with Mystique or the Brotherhood or whatever...if you don't want to come, I understand." Ah considered her offer....  
  
A. Gettin' away from Scott...  
B. Gettin' away from the Institute & the team  
C. Gettin' away from the Brotherhood and Mystique's persistent glares  
D. Gettin' away from Scott.  
  
"Hell YES!" Ah shouted into the phone with a slight laugh. Irene and ah spent another twenty minutes talkin' and arrangin' our plans...Thanksgivin' was only a few days away and Thanksgiving break was startin' tomorrow. Irene told me mah train ticket would be ready at the train station. Ah was about to thank her when ah heard laughter outside.  
"Irene, ah gotta go, ah'll see you tomorrow 'kay?"  
"Of course...take care." Ah hung up and ran up the stairs and into mah room and closed it as the team came in. Ah kicked off mah combat boots and grabbed my backpack and started to pack, rather discreetly and shoved the bag underneath mah bed. After bein' with the X-Men, ah still really didn't have a lot of belongings.  
"Are you, like, coming to practice or what?" Kitty's sharp voice brought me back to the purgatory reality ah knew so well. The joy that ah'd surprisingly been blessed with that afternoon flew out the window when she walked in. Ah didn't say anythin' and started to get ready.  
  
Everyone was already at the danger room, and as ah'd hoped, ah would be takin' the elevator alone. Ah was surprised when it stopped right after ah'd gotten in. When the door opened, ah saw Scott and ah felt cold, he merely acknowledged mah existence and stood on the opposite side of the elevator from me. The silence between us was odd, and ah wondered how quickly we went from friends to enemies. How ah could trust him, and then consider in a split sec that he was a liar. A painful look must've crossed mah face, because his lips thinned to a sneer and he exited the elevator lookin' like he owned the place. Ah clenched mah fists and walked out behind, keepin' mah distance.  
"So vhat are vhe doing? Does anyvone know?" Ah overheard Kurt talkin' and ah didn't bother to join the group, even when Logan walked in.  
"A new training session." Logan merely said and someone groaned. "Point of this is to get from Point A," Logan pressed a button and the danger room instantly turned into some sort of rocky terrain. "To Point B in a matter of timing...simple -merely. Obstacles will be set up, you have to work as a team." Logan hastily added the 'team-work' part and his gaze fell on me when he said it, ah looked at the others questionably who were givin' me glares. This wasn't gonna be good.  
"GO!" Scott's shout made us all leap into action. Ah ran with them, ducking any object that was labeled with "DANGEROUS" on it -oh, did ah mention that would be almost everythin' that was flyin' around in that room?! The others had it pretty easy bein' able to fend off that stuff, and ah felt stiff and unbalanced. It was pretty hard leapin' backwards to avoid those things caus of that. Ah almost fell at one point and flipped into Jean -the others weren't pleased, either was ah. Ah kept cursing at mahself and even though ah was the last one every time, ah made it within the time set.  
"Decent..." was the word Logan used to describe it, and set us a harder task -individual work. Logan chose Kurt to go first.  
"Man, this sucks." Evan grumbled as he sat down outside the danger room.  
"I totally agree, it's so unfair." Kitty made a face and sat down next to him. About twenty minutes later Kurt came out looking exhausted.  
"You look beat." Scott said as Kurt plopped down.  
"No kidding...but it actually vasn't zhat bad...Evan you're next..." Kurt spoke between breaths and Evan picked himself up and headed into the danger room. Time went by and everyone came out lookin' worn out, ah winced, this wasn't good. Ah felt uncoordinated. Ah was the last one and when Kitty came out, ah wasn't so sure ah was ready to go, but forced mahself on mah feet anyway and walked in.  
"Last one?" Logan asked and ah shrugged. Logan rambled through directions and instruction and finally the session went under way. Ah didn't think much of it, and ah actually relaxed while dodging and leapin' around but ah still felt uncoordinated, and it showed when something hit mah ankle, throwing mah timing off -and something throwing me into a wall as well.  
"You alright?" Logan asked walking over to me.  
"Fine." Ah muttered. There'd be a bruise, but ah didn't really care. Ah put pressure on mah left foot and gritted mah teeth. There was pain, but it wasn't twisted or broken.  
"You sure?" Logan must've saw mah reaction. Ah nodded and began to walk around as if to prove mah point. "Let's end it-"  
"No, ah want to try again." Ah cut him off, Logan gave me a look but we ran the session again. Ah didn't care what anyone thought, energy and rage was building inside of me and ah wanted to let it out without hurting anyone in the process. A ½ hour later Logan told me we had better quit caus it was almost time for dinner. Ah walked out, completely exhausted and made it to the dinner table -somehow. Ah never spoke one word and ah excused mahself early. Ah went back up to mah room and glanced around the room, makin' sure ah hadn't left anythin' out. Ah still kept some of my things out in the open, ah didn't want to look suspicious.  
"Rogue?" Ah kicked mah backpack under the bed and spun around, ah relaxed mah fists when ah saw Kurt's concerned face.  
"Kurt, oh...hey..."  
"Is everyzhing okay? Ororo thinks you von't talk to anyone..." Kurt walked over to me and ah sighed. Ah hated causing him so much torment. Kurt had always been pretty nice ta me, ah mean, 'course...he was mah half-brother...but ah always knew he was torn between me and the others, and ah hated causing him so much stress and pain over it.  
"Ah'm fine..." Ah didn't want him to worry.  
"Logan thinks you're working too hard..." Kurt kept pressin' -waitin' for any reaction.  
"Ah'm not...don't worry 'kay?" Ah said the lie as sincerely as ah could.  
"If you ever vant to talk..." Kurt left the opportunity hangin' in the silenced air.  
"Ah know...and, thanks." Ah gave him a slight smile before he disappeared. If only he knew...  
Ah was ready for bed and under the covers when Kitty came in, she phased her hand through the light switch and hopped into bed. As soon as ah heard her soft cat-snores, ah knew it was time. Ah quickly changed into mah jeans, a shirt and sweatshirt, my combat boots -and o'course, mah gloves. Ah took the money out of mah drawer, and ah considered takin' mah guitar...but somehow, ah felt that'd be too obvious. Ah closed the door behind me as ah left and crept down the hallway, the walls covered with night's shadows. Ah almost felt compelled to crawl down the stairs to not make one single noise.  
Ah fumbled through the darkness and found the door to freedom. Ah silently opened it and heard a noise behind me and flee instinct set in. Ah ran out into November's night air and flung mah backpack over the fence and sailed over so ah wouldn't set off the alarm by openin' the gate. "Ah'm free!" Ah sang to mahself and kept runnin'.  
Ah reached the train station an hour later, and as Irene had promised me, mah ticket was there. The train came shortly and ah took one last glance around me and stepped on. Ah sat by the window and smiled to mahself as the train pulled out.  
Good-bye New York, good-bye Institute, good-bye former life -hello freedom!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I didn't like the ending of this -so sue me. But the plot is still going to continue...I've got a TUN of ideas. GIMMIE FEED-BACK! =) 


End file.
